


Second Chances

by DerpIsGud



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Bad End
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpIsGud/pseuds/DerpIsGud
Summary: Sunny falls... and is spat right back into Faraway Town.He hears a familliar voice crying, and decides to make a few visits.It's gonna be a very, very eventful day.
Comments: 47
Kudos: 295





	1. Sunny's Head.

**_Close!_ **

  
  
  
  


_It’s a long way down…._

  
  


  
  


**_Your eyes, you’ll be here..._ **

  
  
  
  
  


_Do you want to jump?_

...

Sunny’s heart beats faster than it’s ever done before.

…

Should he do it?

…

  
  


He reminds himself of all of his mistakes. Mari’s death, the misery of his friends, Basil’s suffering. All done because he simply couldn’t control his own temper.

…

  
  


_Yes._

  
  


**_Soon!_ **

_..._

  
  


_What a beautiful view._ Sunny thinks to himself.

Visions he had never even seen flash all around him as he sees his own reflection against the hospital windows.

The speed of his fall causes the sound of blowing of wind to practically deafen him. 

Sunny didn't care.

Whatever he believed was going to happen now, he felt he deserved. He couldn’t even find the will to tell his own friends and take responsibility.

Like a coward.

With adrenaline coursing through every available vein in his body, he could hear manic voices flow through his mind.

  
  
**𝄞 _Oyasumi, Oyasumi!_ 𝄞**

It chanted.

Sunny heard.

…

_Is it going to hurt?_

_I… I hope it doesn’t_

_…_

What feels like an eternity passes. 

  
  


Anxiety starts to slowly crawl it’s way into his mind.

…

Sunny was afraid.

  
  


_I ... I’m sorry!_

_I’m sorry I'm sorry!_

_I’M SORRY IM SORRY IM SOR-_

  
  
  
  


**!**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**𝄞 _Close your eyes, and you’ll leave this dream!_ 𝄞**

* * *

  
  
  
  


Sunny screamed, jolting his body up.

...

Jolting his body up?

He quickly scanned the area around him.

A brilliant white void scattered the horizon. It felt endless, yet isolating.

_White Space?_ Sunny thought. 

It could also explain why both of his eyes are back.

He gave himself a sigh of relief. At least in this eternal dream, he could get some r-

The floor felt unusual. Like he was on some extremely firm bed. What was he on?

He looked down. It definitely wasn’t a floor, or a bed. It was an open coffin. Surrounded by a massive pile of beautiful, white flowers. Each one glistened against the omnipresent light. The sheer sight of it giving Sunny the feeling of awe… and confusion.

He definitely doesn’t remember adding this into his mind.

Then again, he shouldn’t have a brain at this point.

He looked at his body... _Odd?_ His clothes were vastly different from what he remembered. His clinic gown changed to what seemed like a firm, but surprisingly formal-

It was his recital attire.

_These clothes._

_These damn clothes._

Sunny was furious, wanting to rip it off with all of his might, he didn’t deserve it, he didn’t earn it. Every second he wears this is a reminder of what he did during _that_ godforsaken day. The day he couldn’t control himself. The day where he couldn’t even impress his own sister, one of the few people he trusted and loved with his life. If it wasn’t for him, she would’ve been able to live her future, entering college, being with Hero and keeping together the group of friends he knew all the way throughout his life.

If it wasn’t for him.

  
  


If it wasn’t for him…

  
  


_If it wasn’t for me…_

It made him feel both miserable... yet relieved. At least he had no need to hide his feelings anymore. Not in this white void.

…

Why would he be brought here? Sunny thought as he continued to observe the surrounding flowers. 

However, the thoughts immediately ceased as he heard faint cries. Ones that weren’t coming from his mouth. Sunny looked around, looking for a source. But the only thing he saw was the infinite white mass. The sounds of crying continue to fill his senses.

Seeing how he was _probably_ in White Space, Sunny decides to sit down, and give himself time to look at the empty, infinite white sky. His heart still actively beating from what happened not too long ago. He closes his eyes, and listens. It was unsetting, but not as out of the ordinary as the things he experiences here. 

It didn’t take too long for him to be able to identify most of the cries voices either. Three of them were from the three people who accompanied him for his last few days.

_Hero, Kel, Aubrey._

A part of Sunny wondered if they were for him…

_Nevermind._

Besides, the voices were younger than usual. Bearing a striking resemblance to his friends in Head Space.

…

Although… One of the voices felt older than the rest. It felt familiar. Like a word that was on the tip of your tongue.

It felt like the voice of a guide.

Sunny recognizes the voice and slowly opens his eyes, fear and curiosity filling his mind.

“Mar-”?

He wasn’t in White Space anymore.

_Wh…. What?_ Sunny was more confused than he has ever been in his life.

Bright flashes of color scatter around him in a brilliant flow. Challenging even his most vibrant adventures in headspace.

Sounds flooded his ears. A mix of both chaos and peaceful tones whizz by. As if he was experiencing the true meaning of noise. All of his senses are completely overloaded with pure, concentrated stimulation!

Sunny braced, preparing for what may be another nightmare.

…

He wakes up, on the middle of a road in Faraway Town.

* * *

He slowly adjusts his vision, not yet realizing the unfortunate placement of himself.

The cheers of children could be heard. The high pitched, yet oddly comforting squeaking sounds of the swingsets cross his ears. Distant sounds of sizzling, the smell of…Burgers? The ever so gentle rustle of the trees against the wind. The distant roar of a car's engine, the not so distant roar of a car's engine. The extremely lou-

Sunny immediately pried his eyes open, only to process a massive, red object speeding towards him at a speed so high it didn’t matter. He was either dead or extremely dead. 

The shock that Sunny’s face showed as the car phased through him.

_...huh?_

As if the past 10 minutes weren’t already more than enough to last a person a lifetime of adrenaline, even more questions flooded his head. These ones being more interesting to say the least:

_This is it?_

_Am I a soul?_

_Is that it? This is my punishment? To just walk around this world forever, never being able to be with the friends i_

_..._

_My friends?_

_…_

_Breath in, brea-_

_I couldn’t even pick up myself without having to use_ **_her_ ** _advice._

Sunny forcefully pushes himself up. He could at least do that much.

He calms down, keeping his breathing steady and feeling his surroundings. 

_...I need a reality check._

He bites his thumb.

_“Hng..!”_

No change. Looks like he’s either in a deep dream, or this is real.

He decides not to think about it too much… for now.

He checks the sun, it’s just about to be at its very peak. Should just be hitting noon.

...

... _What now?_

Sunny pondered for a moment. He wasn’t exactly on a time limit. He’s dead as far as he knows. Seeing his body oddly glisten, yet stay transparent.

He assumes he’s living in a time after his death. However he couldn’t dismiss an odd feeling that crept up his body.

_Why did this place feel so different?_

Sunny thinks on his past days alive. Still very vividly remembering spending most of his time in Head Space. A world where he couldn’t hurt anyone other than himself. Being able to live the life that he always wished he wanted, but never deserved in the real world. He remembers waking, only to hear the incessant knocking of Kel, wondering why he even wanted to see him. The ensuing _adventure_ that took place. Seeing the new Aubrey, Basil-

He remembers how much grief he put all of them through. 

…

_I-_

_I should just leave._

…

Sunny wishes to follow through with his decision, but part of him wishes he could stay for at least a while. It wanted to know

_How did they react?_

_Did...._

_Did they mourn me?_

He hated himself for thinking that. _They shouldn’t._

_I killed her._

_I ruined their lives._

_Why do I still want them to miss me?_

_Am I that selfish?_

_…_

_Why am I like this?_

_…_

Sunny wanted to cry.

_..._

_I’m dead._

_I can’t do any more damage, right?_

He continues to argue against himself.

_I…_

_…_

_...._

_Just once._

**_Just Once._ **

_I’ll see how they’re doing, then I'll leave._

_…_

_Hmph._

Sunny takes a moment to calm down. Seeing that he isn’t exactly in a hurry. He decides to lay down on the sidewalk next to the road.

The sound of children playing, burgers frying and cars swooping by continue to fill his ears.

Memories of his many years spent here surface. The energy felt as he scooped the air on the swingset. The straight up dangerous activities that Kel always managed to think of. Followed by Hero having his blood pressure rise from the stress of having to keep him from being a danger to himself and others. 

_Inhale…_

_Exhale..._

If even for just a moment, he felt relaxed. With a slightly clearer mind. He starts thinking of his plan.

_Who should I look over first?_ Sunny thought. With the first random thing that entered his mind being the sound of knocking.

Knocking? What does that even-

Oh.

**_Kel._ ** Sunny decided. _He should go first._

Pulling himself up, Sunny begins his small mission.

He starts walking slow, yet steady. Nearing Kel’s house with every step.

_..._

_Odd._ Sunny thought. He could’ve sworn his body was _less_ transparent than what it was a few minutes ago.

* * *

  
  



	2. Persistence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny makes his first visit.

Sunny made sure to keep focus on his surroundings on the way there.

The odd feeling of this place still lingers in his mind. He considered it could have been anxiety, but it never managed to grow this high for no reason. Sunny stays alert.

While questions still riddled his mind. He hopes he could confirm on at least two things:  
  


1\. Where he is, based on time.

2\. The current status of Kel, Hero, Aubrey and Basil.

  
  


Sunny hopes to see Kel and Hero at their home. _Hero’s most likely busy with college._ He doesn’t know yet how far in the future after his death it may be, but he crosses his fingers.

  
  


...Left foot forward.

  
  


…Right foot forward.

  
  
  


He hums softly.

Faraway town looks just as beautiful as last he left it .

The flow of the wind continues to peacefully rustle the tree branches. The sun brightly lit the horizon. 

Sunny notices the current heat.

_Could be summer._ He thought, while trying to ignore the fact that he’s still wearing clothes that were-

_NO._

Sunny removes his train of thought… after allowing one more to pass.

_How does this still fit?_

He shrugs to himself. Guess it’s part of his ghost-form punishment… or something.

Sunny finally finds himself near the entrance of Kel’s home.

But not before seeing that something was very odd with the house beside it.

_…_

_My home...._

It looks like that for whatever reason. His family never left. 

The **FOR SALE** sign that was a constant sight at the entrance is gone. He could faintly see through the windows. Seeing appliances placed just like it was before he even started to move. Boxes couldn’t be seen anywhere.

  
  


_….What_ **_?!_ **

  
  


Sunny knew that trying to process this information right now would probably spiral down into what would feel like an anxiety attack.

_no no no no NO! Focus, Sunny_ ** _!_** He nags to himself.

_Kel’s house now, everything else later._

Sunny forces himself to the front of the doorway. 

_Find out how Kel and if possible, Hero, are doing, then leave and find out about the others._

He starts walking through the doorway, preparing to phase through and hopefully see-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He didn’t phase through.

  
  
  
  
  
  


***BANG!***

  
  


* * *

  
  


As if Sunny had enough surprises presented to him already.

He feels his head spinning. His thoughts absolutely scrambled as he falls to the floor.

_I… couldn’t go through?_ Was in his mind. Full of confusion. The memory of the car phasing through him still crystal clear. He shakes his head, trying to rattle his thoughts back together.

Wondering what the hell this meant, he slowly gets up from the floor, wondering how a door managed to hit him harder than a 1,200 kilogram v-

Sunny hears footsteps.

“ **_COMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!”_ **says a booming voice.

_Yep, it's Kel._

Sunny imagines what Kel could possibly look like now. The thoughts of an adult Kel going through college was both interesting, yet amusing. An even older Kel with a family? Well, who knows at this point.

Suddenly, he hears something open.

Sunny decides to wipe the dirt off of himself, wondering how dust even gets on a ghos-

…

His body has lost all transparency.

Sunny looks up, and finally manages to get a clear view of the person opening the door.

As expected, Kel appears!

Although.

Sunny immediately starts to realize that everything that he just planned to do at this point is about to go down in a bright, brilliant and spectacular blaze of glory.

He sees Kel’s face showing enough different emotions that it would be described as incomprehensible. 

Kel is completely and absolutely frozen. Shocking Sunny, seeing someone known for energy and vigor just…. motionless.

_Does…._

_Does he see m-?_

**“SUNNY???!!!!”** Kel screams with so much shock that Sunny has his thoughts slapped out of him. Unfortunately, it floods back in, tenfold.

_How does he see me?_

_Oh god, what do i do?_

_I… do I apologize?!_

Sunny starts to visibly sweat.

Kel slowly brings up a hand, as if he is completely enclosed in a trance.

…And firmly pokes Sunny’s arm.

Sunny slightly recoils back. He is completely overwhelmed.

_This changes everything._

Kel’s mouth slowly opens. He is completely overwhelmed.

Almost immediately after. Sunny feels both hands grab his shoulders. Hard.

And is pulled into what is most likely the tightest hug of his entire life.

_....Why?_

“ **You’re-You’re here?!”**

“...” Sunny couldn’t think of a response. Still trying to process everything.

...

  
  


What feels like an eternity passes like this. However, either side complained.

...

“I… I saw you…”

“I…”

“Where…”

“WHERE WERE YOU?!” Kel exclaims.

“...”

“You can’t just… leave us for so long like that! THAT’S NOT COOL!”

_...So long?_ Sunny thought. _Did that much time pass?_ Kel looked practically the same compared to the last time he saw him.

He wanted to ask, but he couldn’t find the heart to disturb Kel.

Plus. While borderline suffocating, he deeply wished he could have done this hug more. He felt… peaceful.

Unsurprising to Sunny, it wasn’t long until Kel started to regain his vigor.

He releases Sunny from his hug, giving another ocular patdown just to make sure he isn’t going insane.

“WE… WE…!”

Sunny looks at Kel. Signalling his attention.

However, not being able to form his thoughts into words, Kel hurriedly pulls Sunny into his home.

This is going to be a long, long day.

* * *

Kel now feels as if he has enough energy to power a nuclear reactor.

(And then some.)

As much as he wanted to go absolutely crazy with the return of his childhood friend, he knew he needed someone who could manage this impending chaos. He knew he would start to practically explode soon if he was given complete freedom on what to do.

Someone who he could practically trust his life with.

(Though, he would never fully admit that…)

Hero.

Kel rushes up the stairs, Wondering to himself how Hero would process this.

_Welp, at least he doesn’t have to leave the room to see for himself!_

Sunny is right behind him, one of his arms held in a tight grip.

Kel enters the room, seeing Hero sleeping soundly on his own bed 

(in this case, _room_ ) side.

“He’s been quite the sleeper since he started taking college.” Kel whispers to Sunny, who was still busy catching his breath.

Sunny hastily nods, looking around Kel and Hero’s room.

On Sunny’s left, he could immediately see unfolded clothes, an unkempt bed, a stereo and single medal. He doesn’t even have to read what the last one was from. He still remembered it being exactly the same as it was when he saw it a few days ago.

_A few days ago…_

He refocuses himself, and looks to his right. Already seeing the stark difference.

Awards, Medals, Trophies and Certificates glitter the walls, the floor surrounding it is pristine, even the work desk seems to have been tidied up.

Although…. Sunny swore the room had much more medals than it did last he saw it.

…

_Is this really “just” the near future?_

_Am i even in the future?_

He remembers Kel mentioning that he was gone “for so long”. It confuses him. It just doesn’t add up.

Before Sunny could think any harder, he is interrupted by Kel’s attempt to wake Hero.

“Hero!” Kel mutters, while firmly, yet slowly nudging him.

...

“ _Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?” Hero whines._ Clearly woken up from a deep sleep.

“It’s important. **”**

“Hm?” Hero says with sudden concern. Very rarely has Kel ever needed to say something like this. _He must need help, bad._

He gets up, and scratches his eyes.

In the temporary blur, he could already see two faint figures.

_A sleepover?_ Hero predicts. _Kel wouldn't need help with that, though._

He slowly notices the clothing. One wearing a bright orange jersey, paired with lime green shorts.

  
  


_..._

  
  


_DEFINITELY Kel._

And another figure wearing a clean, white long sleeve polo. Paired with jet black pants.

_Oddly formal. Does he need help with rehearsing a presentation?_

His vision starts to clear.

…

  
  


_No..._

  
  


Hero freezes.

He looks up and sees a face almost completely devoid of emotion, yet showing a slight hint of worry. Complemented with pale skin and plain hair.

His heart stops.

  
  


**_?!_ **

  
  


_Inhale, Exhale, Inhale, Exhale, Inh-_

Both immediately notice Hero’s herculean effort to not-panic. It was admirable. But he definitely wasn’t making a good effort at hiding it.

“Woah, Hero!” Kel quickly replies “Just calm down!”. It was said in an effort to comfort him. But only served to assure him that this was _real_.

That definitely didn’t help.

Sunny, finally getting his breath back, thinks of a solution.

_He doesn’t look so good._

_I need to fix this._

_Do I… do I greet him?_

He never considered himself the best at social cues.

_...better than nothing._

Sunny very, **very** slowly uses both of his hands to grab one of Hero’s palms.

And gives it a handshake.

_Hi._ Sunny hopes to convey.

...

Hero’s focused breathing stops. His eyes are now wide open in shock.

_Oh._

_Oh no._

_Did I mess it up?!_

Sunny internally screams.

While Sunny is busy using all of his available mental strength to make his next plan, Hero barely processes everything that just happened.

He feels Sunny’s hands, he is real.

He sees Kel’s _hyper_ excited (not to be confused with his normal, _over_ excited.) Face, probably wanting to see how he would react to meeting him.

He looks up to see Sunny again, just to be sure he isn’t going insane.

Yep, same face as it was just a few seconds ago. Except with a slight extra pinch of confusion strewn across his eyes.

Memories fly into his mind, 

He remembers leading the young, pale boy almost everywhere he needed to go. Whether it be to eat, to play, or to simply admire what the town had to offer.

The flower crowns that Sunny slowly, yet dutifully assembled. Showing a hint of accomplishment as he finally bestowed it upon his hair.

The days at the beach, watching him peacefully wipe his hands over the sand. Like a hot, permanent snow. 

It wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say that he treated Sunny as one of his brothers, just like Kel.

  
  


…

  
  


_Oh, Kel..._

  
  


The Orange-Joe-Loving-Basketball-Throwing-Jersey-Wearing little bastard.

...

What the hell would he do without both of them?

  
  


“O-OW! HEY! HEY!” Kel practically screams, as Hero proceeds to pull both of them as closely to him as possible.

“I…” Hero finds the words to speak.

He fails.

Kel begrudgingly accepts the surprise hug, with an audible “Hmph”.

Sunny… is still confused.

After a solid minute (Kel was mentally counting), Hero takes a deep breath, and releases.

“You…” Hero whispers, trying his absolute best to avoid crying.

“...?” Sunny prepares.

“You’ve grown!”

_…?!_ Another statement to further his already mountain-high pile of loose ends. 

Hero notices Sunny’s face change slightly.

Before he could ask, Kel, who has now been staring at Sunny due to Hero’s previous statement, notices.

“You… You did!” Kel says with shock. Although, he’s secretly thankful to be at least slightly taller.

Kel would never get over it if he was.

Unfortunately, Hero goes for a jab in an attempt to further improve the mood.

“I’d say at this rate, he’s about to outgrow yo-”

  
  
“Shut up.” 

“I’m kidding, I'm kidding!”.

Hero looks at Sunny for any effect.

He sees a very, very slight smirk appear, but his look of confusion still remains.

They couldn’t blame him, they both knew the feeling was practically _radiating_ across the entire room. Coming from all three of them.

Hero, now given some time to focus on this mess of a situation he’s in, quickly realizes what should’ve been his first priority.

“Do… do the others know?!” He asks, urgently looking at Kel.

“No clue! Just saw him a few moments ago at the house door.”

Both turn to Sunny. Still wearing his noticeably confused expression.

For a few moments, he considers what he should answer.

_Well…_

He _did_ plan to meet them anyway....

Sunny firmly nods no. To the surprise of both brothers.

“Huh?, not even Mari?!” Kel asks, confused. “Jeez, you have some weird priorities.”

He looks at Hero, who is also admittedly bewildered to hear this. _Why wouldn’t Sunny go meet up with h-_

“ **Mari?** ”. Hearing it felt like a voice on the edge of panic.

Hero and Kel immediately whip their heads towards Sunny, taken back by hearing him speak. Very rarely did he ever decide to do it, usually only to convey a message that absolutely had to be heard. 

Or if he was with someone that he trusted with his life.

Sunny’s face was now in a still gasp. His eyes showing a thousand-yard stare. A face that Hero and Kel wished they would never have to see Sunny express in their lives. 

“Sunny…?” Kel uttered.

_Why is he so shocked?!_

Hero gets out of bed without hesitation. Hundreds of questions still lay in his mind unanswered, but Sunny is here and he would be absolutely damned if anything happened to him now.

“Let’s get you downstairs!”

He quickly grabs one of Sunny’s arms (followed by Kel) and slowly helps him down to the living room.

Many, many questions are going to need answering.

  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Introduction to Second Chances is now over.
> 
> Welcome to Faraway Town!


	3. Where am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero and Kel recalls.

30 Minutes pass.

Nowhere near enough time to have a grasp of everything that happened so far.

Sunny sits on the living room couch, absolutely exhausted. His mind feels like it’s in an unending knot of unknowns.

_She..._

_She’s alive._

_She’s alive, she's alive, she's alive._

Part of him still couldn’t, no, _doesn’t_ believe it.

_I…_

_I’m alive._

_Right?!_

Sunny bites his thumb with more force than last time.

  
“HNG...!”

…

Nothing so fa-

“Hey!” a voice knocks Sunny out of his deep thought.

It’s Kel, sitting right beside Hero. Both are on chairs they must have gotten from the kitchen. Both are also looking back at him intently. They’ve been watching him like hawks ever since he met them not too long ago. 

“I don’t know what you’re doing, but you could really mess up your hand like that you know!”

“He’s right.” Hero replies, offering to check his hand.

Sunny obliges, it would only concern them more to refuse. 

He’s been enough of a burden on them already.

As Hero checks his hand, Sunny looks around the room.

The T.V in front of him is open, displaying what looks like a children’s show. Although with the volume lowered, it’s current purpose is filling the deafening silence of the living room.

_Probably for Sally._

Seeing no damage, Hero returns it to Sunny's lap.

“You… you good?”

Sunny looks at Hero, nods yes, and quickly goes back to his train of thought.

Hero didn’t buy that nod at all.

Sunny isn’t good.

He knows he needs to start figuring things out or he’s just about to get even more lost.

He needs answers, And he can tell Kel and Hero are thinking the same thing.

  
  


…

  
  


…

  
  


Sunny looks at Hero.

“Yes?” He answers, desperately trying to break the ice.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_“What happened to me?”_ Sunny signed.

Oh.

Based on the two brothers awkward exchanging of looks. Sunny knew this wouldn’t be a quick answer.

Not like he didn’t know it was already a big question in the first place.

“Wh-What do you mean?” Kel mutters, “You’re here! With us!”

_“Before this.”_ he signs.

“Oh…” He responds, trying to act as if he didn’t already know what Sunny meant.

Hero tries to continue, also in disbelief.

“You… you don’t know what happened to yourself?”

Sunny breaks eye contact, wondering what he should answer.

Of course he knows, how could he forget jumping off a hospital onto his death?

But based on what he’s seen and heard so far… he isn’t supposed to be here. Or at least, he should be from _another_ Faraway Town… However the hell that happens.

He remembers Kel mentioning how “ _It’s been so long_.” Since they’ve met. He’s barely changed at all the last time Sunny saw him.

Another moment he recalls is the comment Hero gave, shortly after giving his own tight hug.

_“You’ve grown!”_

Sunny looks at himself, juuust to make sure he hasn’t accidentally aged since his...waking up.

Well.... as far as he’s concerned, he hasn’t changed one bit.

Legs haven’t changed, arms haven’t changed, hands haven’t changed.

  
  


…

  
  


Sunny nods _Yes._

“Oh.” Hero replies. His face looks completely flushed, already having a good idea of what Sunny meant, but wanted to be absolutely sure before he had to think about… _it._

“You mean, the last time we saw you?”

Sunny nods _Yes._

Damn.

“Before you came here?”

Sunny nods _Yes._

_Damn._

Hero gives a deep breath.

“We…”

_Inhale._

“We thought you died.”

Exhale.

Hero didn’t want to say it. Sunny _did_ die. He was sure of it. There isn’t a day that passes where it doesn’t force it’s way into his thoughts.

Hero notices Sunny’s face hasn’t changed it’s expression one bit.

_He isn’t surprised?!_

He looks down for a moment. Then looks back to Hero.

_“How?”_ he signs.

_HOW??_

_HE’S ASKING HOW??_

“I-”

Hero freezes.

  
  


He’s about to tell Sunny the circumstances of his own death.... He just couldn’t believe it.

  
  


_Sunny… for the love of God, please give us some answers after this._

  
  


“I…can’t say for certain what really happened but....” Hero wished he would never have to recall this memory clearly enough to explain it. "It was about 4 years ago."

Sunny's eyes widen for a split second, before immediately shutting it back to it's original neutral position.

“Me, Kel and Aubrey were here when it happened. Mari and Basil recently came by to ask us if we could do a sleepover at Mari’s house.”

Hero remembers it was actually one of the first times Mari and Basil recommended to do the sleepover, usually being asked and/or begged and/or attempted to be bribed for by either Kel or Aubrey. He accepted it without much thought.

During that time. He was busy doing random chores with Kel (who begrudgingly agreed to join after losing a bet-game of rock-paper-scissors with Aubrey). 

“We just heard a scream from your house, out of nowhere.”

The few seconds where the three immediately looked at each other, utterly frozen, trying to process what they just heard. The rush of adrenaline as they nearly demolished their houses door open. He had never pushed his body to run faster in his life.

It was Mari’s voice.

“We came to your place as fast as we could. Kel was about to outrun me, so I told him to go ahead and start looking for Mari.”

As Hero was slowly recalling. He notices Sunny had slightly leaned forward. A face showing a hint of interest.

_He really doesn’t know?!_

He looks at Kel, already seeing from his expression that he isn’t very fond of having to relive these memories beside him.

_I should’ve warned him first._

“Kel, You don’t have to sta-.”

“Mari was in the living room.” Kel suddenly said. Hero decides to keep quiet. 

Kel remembered bashing open the house doors like his life was on the line. His heart no doubt beating almost as fast as Hero’s. 

They screamed for who they assumed was Mari, but they didn’t hear an answer. It was only replied with the echoing sounds of merciless crying.

Being able to find a rough direction of the noise, he rushed to the part of the house leading upstairs, the door leading to her room was open.

Hearing that Hero was almost right behind him, Kel rushed up the stairs as fast as his legs could take him.

“She was with Basil.”

Kel entered the room, and saw Mari dialing a nearby phone, pure desperation and anguish filled her eyes. Basil is nearby, crying as she held the arm of a deathly pale figure. Seemingly in a deep sleep on it’s own bed.

“You…”

  
  


“You just...stabbed yourself.”

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sunny couldn’t find a way to react.

_That… that’s not me._

But at the same time.

_That's definitely Sunny._

He recalls his methods of waking up from Head Space. The use of a sharp knife to drive into his stomach. The brief, sharp pain preceded by him waking up at a random time of a random day. He never bothered to keep track of time. He also had a habit of translating his actions and visions from Head Space to real life more than he would ever like to admit.

It wouldn’t be surprising if it also meant accidentally stabbing himself as he tried to wake up. Besides, at the time, it wasn’t much of an inconvenience to him if it did happen.

Well, it answers _some_ questions at least.

Although…

_Why did this Sunny decide to create his own Head Space?_

_Mari is still here anyway._

_Mari...._

  
  


“After that…” Hero decided to continue. “The only thing we could do was comfort the others until the ambulance arrived.”

He hated it. He hated every second of it.

He wanted to help. He wanted to show others there was a way. 

He wanted to show them that Sunny would be all right.

“I-”

“I tried.”

“We tried.”

  
  
“We really did.”

...

…

  
  


“During the funeral...”

…

Seeing Hero barely being able to keep his composure, Kel tries to continue.

“Mari and Basil really didn’t take it well.”

“Well, neither did Aubrey, or…”

“I guess you could say we **all** actually didn’t take it well, heh.” Kel forced a small giggle, trying to improve the atmosphere. 

Hero responded with a tiny smile while Sunny gave a nod, both silently thanking him for trying.

“Nearly a year after that, Hero and I decided it was best to try to keep everyone together. He thought it would be the best way to help get over everything that happened.”

It wasn't a longshot to say it was a year that Kel wishes he would never need to experience ever again. The first few months of Hero going radio silent in their room as he tries to collect his own thoughts was an atmosphere he now hated to his core.

The sheer lack of sound during that time was loudest noise he has ever heard.

It took Kel all of his energy to help get his brother back on his feet. He doesn't know when Hero got the idea for the gathering, but there isn't a day where he doesn't silently thank Hero for making it happen.

Sometimes, Kel and Hero wonders what would've happened if they never decided to do it.

Sunny wouldn't need to wonder.

“We didn’t know the exact order, but we planned to surprise Mari once we got everyone else. Hero already tried to contact her before this, but he couldn’t reach her at all. It definitely wasn’t for a lack of trying though! the sounds of the phone ringing still echo in my ears.”

Hero shows a face of slight embarrassment, But gives no comment.

“Our first target was Aubrey. She wasn’t the most cooperative for the first few days, but I guess I was able to convince her after enough encouragement!”

“ ” _Convince.” ”_ Hero retorts.

“Hey! I got Aubrey just like you asked.”

“I didn’t say anything!”

“I diDn’T sAy AnYthINg.”

The sight of the brothers' petty arguments never failed to make Sunny happy, if even a little bit. If he wasn’t aware, he would definitely assume these are the same brothers that he was with before.

_Before…_

_It hasn't even been a day yet._

“Although.” Kel continued. “She was really angry when we finally met.”

“She told me she felt miserable having to deal with it alone. She thought we abandoned her.”

“I really felt dumb for not thinking of helping her sooner, so i really gave her tons of apologies for that. Real ones too!”

_Aubrey…_

Sunny thinks of the first time he saw her a few days ago. Being completely different from the Aubrey that he sees on a daily basis in Head Space.

He remembers the encounter at the church. The amount of pain and venom in her voice as she explained how she suffered alone. How she also believed her closest friends left her behind.

The feeling of pure guilt flowed through Sunny’s mind.

_Please forgive me._

“After Aubrey, we decided to go for Basil.” Hero continued.

“When we entered the house, his grandmother looked extremely worried, she said he barely had the energy to do anything. Only leaving his room to water the plants.”

“He was... really different ever since.” 

“I guess we all were.”

“During that time, it wasn’t until Kel mentioned our gathering for Mari that he decided to join.”

“When we finally got everyone together, we decided to plan a sleepover, since i thought it would be something the others can look forward to doing while being able to convince her to talk to us.”

Hero looks down, his voice hints regret.

“It was only after i asked for her mother’s permission that I heard how badly she took it…”

“She has barely ever even managed to talk to Mari ever since the funeral. I was told she didn’t really leave her own room at all...”

Sunny could feel his spine shiver.

For a small moment, he thought it was his own life that was being described.

_Did I matter to her that much?_

“When we finally got into Mari’s house, we immediately got outside Mari’s room.”

He remembers the feeling of being with Kel, Aubrey and Basil after all those months. Even if small, the feeling of optimism and hope he felt after his entire year trying to recover alone was a feeling he could never forget.

“...And did our best to encourage her to come out.”

All of them were right next to their door. Kel was proudly announcing his plan to sleep right beside it until she would come out. Followed by Aubrey telling Kel to “Shut it.” followed by Hero having to quell their energy once again.

It was chaotic, but at the same time, he felt like he was brought back to a time where he wished he could’ve stayed on.

He wondered if Mari felt the same way. 

The turning of the doorknob confirmed it.

“And thank god... She came out.”

He could still feel the shock he had when he finally saw her after what was an entire year.

The brilliant, white gown that she wore on occasion was now ragged and worn. Her skin felt a few shades paler than before. Her face only showed the emotions of pain and exhaustion, as if all the time spent sleeping only served to drain her energy.

When she first spoke, he could already recognize the immediate cracks in her voice. It felt strained, and desperate.

Based from the shiver that he felt down his spine, and the looks exchanged by the group, it was clear it was already the _second_ worst thing they had ever wished to hear in their lives.

“Then, to our surprise.”

“She told us that she wanted to tell us something.”

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Hero, Kel, Aubrey and Basil could see the pain on Mari’s eyes as she tried to collect her thoughts on what she wanted to say next.

Part of them knew it was probably something they wouldn’t want to hear.

But they also knew that this is where she would need them the most.

They listened. Preparing for what was to come.

“It was about the recital.” Hero recalls.

Sunny’s heart stops. But manages to keep it from getting noticed.

He couldn’t say anything. Not yet.

“She believed that… that you decided to do what you did because she forced you too far.”

He remembers Mari weeping with all her energy as she said it, each word continuing to drain her already strained voice.

“That she should’ve noticed how much you started to hate using the violin, and how much sleep you’ve started to do everyday… she said she initially believed it was so that you didn’t need to continue practicing, so she told Basil and tried to surprise you with a sleepover to get you back on your feet.”

  
  


_Oh…_

_That’s what caused Head Space._

_..._

Sunny does not know what to feel.

  
  


_The recital._

_The unending hours of practice._

_The_ **_Violin._ **

  
  


He remembers focusing all his anger, all of his hate, all of his blame for not being able to see his friends on it.

The burst of catharsis as he threw it across the stairs.

At least, for a few moments.

It now only served to torture his mind with shame and regret for the years that foll-

_Mari is here._

He still couldn’t believe it.

_Do I…_

_Can I actually see her?_

He still couldn’t believe it.

  
  


Almost 4 years of desperate dreaming, 4 years of pure hate for everything that he did. 

  
  
  


4 years of words he wished he could have said to her.

  
  
  


Where does he even begin?

  
  
  


The thoughts that encircled his mind were suddenly swiped away when he hears a voice.

“Sunny.”

Sunny makes eye contact with Kel. He immediately notices tears forming in his eyes.

  
  


“I uhh…”

“I’m really, really, _really_ sorry that I wasn't there for you.”

“Um, I should’ve noticed.”

“If your mad at me-”

_no no no no NO!_

_“Wait!”_ Sunny immediately signs.

_Breathe In_

_Breathe out._

He prepares to answer, knowing very well it’s about to set back all of their current understanding of this situation down to zero.

In hindsight, he should’ve said this sooner.

“...Huh?”

_“You shouldn’t apologize”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

“Wha? Sunny, there's nothing to be-”

_“I don’t think I'm the Sunny you believe I am.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh.


	4. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny...recalls?

Hero now feels as if he hasn’t really comprehended much, if at all.

It only took a peek at Kel to see he felt the same way.

Actually… Sunny also looks as if he’s trying to figure out a 40,000 piece jigsaw puzzle.

_Well, at least we’re all on the same page._ He thinks to himself.

  
  
  


_Here goes nothing..._

  
  
  


“Um, what do you mean exactly?” Hero starts to ask.

Based from Sunny’s unchanged expression, it looks like he already expected that question to be thrown at him.

_“I…”_ Sunny signs, finding difficulty to make the best sentence.

_“ Lived a different life.”_

“As in you didn’t...” Hero couldn’t bear to mention it .

“Do what i said happened?”

_“Yes.”_

_“Ah…”_

_Ah?_

_Really?_

_Couldn’t think of a better reply?_

Hero silently tells himself to shut up.

_What should I even ask next?_

Hero couldn’t believe it.

Hero knew Kel would have a hard time believing in it.

Sunny knew Hero and Kel wouldn’t believe it.

  
  


_What a mess._

  
  


Sunny has been busy thinking of at least _some_ proof so he wouldn’t sound more insane than he already does.

…

!

Sunny points one of his hands towards the idle T.V.

_Is it distracting him?_ Kel wonders.

“Ah! Sorry about that. Want me to turn it off?”

Sunny nods _No._

_“ Is this for Sally?”_

“Of course!” Kel quickly replies, oddly defensively. “You don’t think i watch that, do y-”

Kel notices Hero’s face before he could finish. His eyes are wide open.

_Huh? Wh-_

_Wait._

_Did we ever mention Sally to-?_

“You also know her?” Hero asks, with obvious surprise in his voice. Indirectly answering Kel’s thoughts.

_“Yes.”_

“How… how is she?”

_“She is fine.”_

_“She has you two.”_

“I...” 

_“I know it isn’t much. But hopefully it’ll help you believe me.”_

_I should be the one comforting him._

All Hero could do is respond with a reassuring smile.

“Thank you for that, Sunny, I really mean it.”

Sunny nods.

“Uhh, I guess I should say sorry for looking confused enough that you found the need prove what you said.”

_“It’s fine, I wouldn’t believe it either.”_

“HAH!”

“Keeel.”

“Sorry!”

Despite what he just said. Hero makes a mental note to thank his younger brother later for helping him with keeping up the mood so far.

“So… how different was....everything?” Hero continues. Admittedly still trying his best to comprehend what Sunny just said and will continue to say.

While showing a tiny smile a few seconds ago from their recent _exchange,_ Hero notices Sunny’s face slowly falter. He looks as if he already knew the answer, but either won’t or couldn’t give it.

_Oh no._

_Did… did i ask too much?_

Hero is suddenly reminded of what happened the last time he couldn’t properly care for Sunny.

“You don’t have to answer! I was just… I was just wondering about it...”

“ _I’m… not sure.”_ He answers.

Sunny wonders on how he should even continue.

While their description of Sunny is already _extremely_ fitting to himself. He tries to confirm that his life’s events have a one-to-one match with theirs.

At least, before the reci- before _that_ day.

He decides to recall some memories. For starters, Sunny thinks of something general, something he would be confident they would have also experienced.

_Hmm…_

_“Pic-”_ Sunny closes his eyes, feeling regret as he decides to mention it. It should’ve been something he could remember fondly. 

_It should’ve._

_“Have I ever had picnics?”_ He finally signs.

“Huh?” Kel replies, trying his best to form his thoughts into something understandable “Umm… we shouldn’t know the answer to that, right?, cause like, you came from somewhere...else?” 

_Oh yeah…_

_“I mean, did_ **_your_ ** _Sunny ever have picnics?”_

Hero starts to pick up on what Sunny is trying to do.

“Yes!” He replies, “You- i mean, _He_ had it with us, together, numerous times throughout the years.”

A pit starts to form in Hero’s stomach as he mentions it. For now, he decides to keep it on hold.

Sunny is both surprised, yet unsurprised at his answer. Hero and Kel themselves seem relatively unchanged. It wasn’t a longshot to say their Sunny was any different, either.

_That’s one._

He decides to try another.

While it wasn’t the first time he had to remember these, it _really_ didn’t help having to mention it.

_“Did you ever have a treehouse?”_

Based on Kel’s face of realization, it looks like he also picked up on Sunny’s method of finding out his life’s differences.

“Yyyyyyes!” Kel replies “I’d say I did an _amazing_ job building it, if i do say so myself.”

If Hero wasn’t busy trying to comprehend a life changing situation, He would’ve loved to mention how he and his dad was actually the one to do the majority of the dirty work.

Sunny nods.

_That’s two._

That was now _two_ major life events in Sunny’s life that matched theirs. Just to make sure it was a near-perfect match, he decides to recall one more specific memory.

This one hurt the most.

  
  


_“Did he… ever fall into a lake?”_

  
  


Based from Hero and Kel’s shocked expression, it looks like he already found the answer to that.

“That also happened to you??” Hero asks.

Sunny nods _Yes._

“Well, yes, he did. How could I forget? I have never seen Mari rush into a dive so fast in my life.”

Hero notices Sunny wince as he says it. He decides to assume it was from him thinking of the fall itself.

_That’s three._

While he could mention more, he decides that should be more than enough reason to believe his own experiences and theirs were likely the same before… _that_.

“ _So far. I think my life and yours should be roughly the same, before-”_

Sunny decides not to finish the sentence, and finishes it with a nod instead.

Thankfully, he didn’t need to. Both Hero and Kel already knew what he meant.

“So uhh…” Kel continues. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“What changed afterwards?”

  
  
  


Sunny freezes.

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


If it wasn’t for the T.V, the room would have been filled with deafening silence.

Hero gives Kel a teeny, tiny nudge. Kel looks at Hero with a mental _Hm?_ , He replies by nodding his head towards the person of interest.

They both notice Sunny’s changed expression. His eyes are currently looking down, yet noticeably quite open. The ever so slightly scrunched up eyebrows are enough to give enough context to his feelings on whether or not he should give an answer.

_It’s not worth pushing it,_ Hero thinks to himself _, tell him he doesn-_

Before Hero could tell Sunny he didn’t need to, Sunny answered.

_“Alot.”_

…

They both notice Sunny’s hands shiver ever so slightly.

_Was it… that bad?_

“You good, Sunny?” Kel tries to comfort.

Sunny nods _Yes._

Neither Kel nor Hero believed it.

Hero would be lying if he said he didn’t need to hear what Sunny has to say about _his_ life _._ But he reminds himself yet again of what happened before.

_No more risks._

“Don’t worry! You don’t need to say it if it’s really important to you.”

He notices Sunny make a hint of a frown, and quickly nods _No._

_“I want to.”_ Is signed.

_Oh…_

_Oh!_

_Oh?_

Sunny looks as if he’s wrestling with his own train of thought. His own two hands arguing over what should be signed.

His face slowly flows from one of focus, to nervousness, to fear.

“ _I…”_

…

…

…

  
  


_“Hero? Kel?”_

  
  


The brothers reply in unison.

  
  


“Yes, Sunny?” “Hm?”

  
  


_“I’m sorry for asking, but…”_

_“Can you guys help me do one more thing?”_

“Of course!” Kel replies, “And it doesn’t have to be _one more thing._ You don’t have to be sorry for asking for help either, you know?”

Hero nods. 

“He’s right.”

“I already let you- I already let Sunny down. I don’t plan to do it again.”

“I give you my promise, whatever you might ask, I have your back.”

Hero meant it, and while he couldn’t read Kel’s mind. It only took a glance to see that he meant it, too.

Sunny looks at both of them, and replies with a small smile.

_“Thank you, so much.”_

“Doooooon’t mention it!” Kel proudly says, immediately shattering the somber tone of the room.

Neither Hero nor Sunny complained.

“So... What do you need?”

_“I…”_

_It’s the only way._

  
  


_“I promise, I will talk about my life.”_

  
  


_“But I need to tell it to everyone.”_

  
  


* * *

…

  
  


…

  
  


“Of course!” Hero replies.

“If it’s really important, which it **_is_ **, I'll make sure I can take you to everybody.”

“Yeah, what he said!” follows Kel. “I mean, I already _was_ thinking of having you meet them anyway.”

_?!_

While initially shocked, Sunny remembers.

_They don’t know it yet…_

_But they_ **_need_ ** _to know._

_Hero, Kel, Aubrey, Basil,_

_Mari._

_For their safety._

Sunny promises himself to do it. Even if it meant they would leave him.

_No more risks._

  
  


_…_

  
  
  


_“Kel?”_ Sunny signs.

“Yea?”

_“How are they now?”_

“You mean… everyone?”

_“Yes.”_

_“Including both of you.”_

_“Wha-”_

_Kel looks at Hero,_ who looks to be deep in thought.

_Is he planning_ **_already?_ **

He then randomly darts his eyes around the room.

“Well… where do i even start?”

“I mean… I guess I'm doing _okay_ so far. I mean, i can’t complain about Summer vacation. I’m sure Hero over here is very much enjoying his little break, too. Even if he's still decides to study for college.”

Hero gives a thumbs up.

Sunny remembers seeing him on the bed, dozing off in what looks like the most comfortable sleep of his life in the middle of the afternoon.

He wonders whether to approve or disapprove of it.

Then again, he would be a hypocrite to disapprove.

“As for Aubrey…” Kel continues.

“Even after we managed to get her back to our group, she was still kinda cranky with how she believed we left her and stuff… But now that the whole group was together, we all managed to pitch in and help her out!”

“Don’t worry.” Hero quickly intrudes, before going back into his thinking trance. “He still argues with her all the time.”

Sunny replies with a nod, and signs.

_“Thank you.”_

“Oh, come on!” Kel bumps his arms against Hero’s. He doesn’t budge, only replying by his grin growing ever so smug.

_Well, that leaves two…_

“What’s next? Uhh… Basil!”

“He's still interested in gardening, always saying it helps keep his mind off of stuff, and that helps him believe he’s capable of taking care of things.”

“I make sure to tell him he doesn’t need to prove himself, He _IS_ capable!”

“But… every time i tell him that, it always seems like he didn’t believe it.”

Kel’s face was in a slight frown. But coming from him, Sunny could already tell it was irritating Kel more than he would admit.

“Thankfully, a few years back, His parent’s decided to hire a nurse for his grandmother.”

_“Polly?”_ Sunny signs.

Kel and Hero’s eyes widen. Hero decides to let Kel speak for him, already knowing what he’s about to say next.

“You know her too??” Kel replies.

Sunny nods _Yes._

“That’s awesome! When we first met her, she said she was sent to take care for his grandma, but was also interested in getting to know Basil, especially since she was about to stay here for quite awhile.”

“I _definitely_ couldn’t say no to that. Thankfully, the others thought the same thing. So we decided to get her into the group so she could help out Basil.”

“It was… awkward at first, but i’m glad to say that after a few months, we could already see that Basil was at least a teeny bit more comfortable around Polly!”

“I think we were all _really_ thankful she wanted to know him more. I can’t say for certain, but at the time, it looked like he really needed it.”

“...”

_“He does.”_

“Ah, you think so too?”

“Well, you _are_ his best friend. So I'll take your word for it. I'm sure you of all people would know if he was ever having any trouble!”  
  


  
  
  
  


“…”

  
  
  
  
  


Sunny nods _Yes._

“As for Mari.” Kel continues. “Uhh.”

…

…

...

  
  


Hero, passively listening to the conversation. starts to notice the continuing silence, and mentally pushes himself out of his focused trance.

He notices both Kel and Sunny staring at him. He looks at Kel, and frowns.

“Wow.” Hero says, with sarcastic disappointment.

“Hey! You know why we're looking at you, even Sunny is!”

  
  
Sunny doesn’t know how to respond. Silently admitting defeat.

Hero decides to answer.

“Well…”

Sunny notices Hero taking a quick glance at him before quickly breaking eye contact.

“Right now, she’s busy trying to catch up to school, after… it happened.”

_Oh._

“I’ve been spending my time recently helping her out with studying. Since she’s still about a year away from taking college.”

“Uh, I was actually spending the whole night yesterday tutoring her through the phone!”

Kel widens his eyes, and accusingly glares at Hero.

“THAT’S WHERE THE WHISPERS WERE COMING FROM?!”

Hero’s looks like he’s been caught by a headlight.

“You… you weren’t asleep?”

“You're not as quiet as you think, you know!”

“Oh! Uhh… Sorry about that.”

Hero forces Kel into another hug as an attempt at an apology. Kel replies with _another_ “hmph”.

Meanwhile, Sunny peacefully watches.

_Hero and Kel…_

He’s thankful knowing they were able to stay together, even in _his_ life...

  
  
  


He can NOT afford to ruin this one, too.

  
  
  


While Sunny reminds this to himself, Kel realizes something in the middle of his forced apology-hug.

  
  


“Did…”

  
  
  
  
  


“Did we have lunch yet?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Based on Hero’s curious expression, and Sunny looking as if he’s thinking to himself. Kel assumes the thought never entered their minds either.

Sunny wonders when was the last time he even ate.

“Oh!” Hero replies. “Sorry, i guess it just slipped my mind.”

“Well uhh....”

_He’s gonna say it._ Hero predicts.

“I’m hungry.”

_Yep._

“You're always hungry, Kel.”

A tiny part of Sunny wanted to nod _Yes_.

“Pleeeeeeeeeeease!”

“Well...”

“I think I have an idea of how I can gather everyone, but I guess we can discuss that over lunch.”

“WOO! I’ll get the ingredients!”

_Bacon. He means Bacon._

Kel immediately rockets off the chair, and makes a dash into the kitchen. Leaving the others to watch.

Hero makes a sigh, although, it was one of happiness.

  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


“Mari dreams about you, you know.”

_“...?”_

“I-I know it isn’t… you, but…”

Sunny nods, understanding.

“Well, Mari told me that I would never hear the end of it if I told this to anyone, but I guess... you would’ve been an exception.”

“She told me how almost every night when she goes to sleep, the only things she wished to experience were memories from when yo- when Sunny was still here.”

“She would imagine you on that same beach, peacefully sleeping on the bed of sand...”

  
  
“Or dream of you staying with her, on a picnic.”

“If it weren’t those, she said she would only have nightmares of what happened instead.”

“...She would have given anything if it meant she would see you again.”

“We all would.”

“Sorry, I just-I know you say you're different from him but... I guess I’m still trying to get a grasp on things.”

“But... different or not, you're still Sunny.”

“A Sunny who had his own life, a Sunny who had his own Mari, Hero, Kel, Aubrey and Basil.”

“And... It is my duty as Hero to care for any Sunny that he comes across!”

“Because I know it’s what you would have done, And it’s what they would have wanted.”

_“...”_

“You know, if she saw you now… I don’t know how she would take it.”

“Heck, i’m still trying to believe it, too.”

“So, I was thinking....”

“I haven’t really thought of everything yet. But if we’re going to get you to Mari, I believe we’re gonna have to do it the same way we managed to get her back to the group!”

  
  
  
  
“Together.”

  
  
  


_“...”_

  
  


_“Thank you, Hero.”_

  
  


“Oh, it’s nothing re-”

“ _GUUUUUUUUUUYS, IT’S TIME TO COOOOOOOOOOOOOOK!”_

“COMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!”

“Well, uhh…”

“I guess we can start planning our next move over lunch!”


	5. Comprehension.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero, Kel and Sunny thinks.

“So!”

_MUNCH_

_MUNCH_

“How are we gonna do it?”

Kel looks at Sunny, who has been sitting right in front of him, _Very_ slowly eating the bacon given to him by Hero.

He initially wanted to refuse, until he saw how Hero noticed how frail he looked, and gave a worrying frown that said it wouldn’t take _No_ for an answer.

_Thank goodness he didn’t ask._

It was good food though, and admittedly, he was hungry.

“Well…” Hero replies, bringing down one more large plate of Bacon and Eggs in front of the two before sitting beside Kel.

“Let’s start with the basics first!”

  
  
“Hero, you're starting to sound like-”

_MUNCH_

“-your tutoring me again.” Kel remarks with a frown. Not wanting to be given any reminder of how summer vacation is, unfortunately, finite.

“I know, I know, but we have to be thorough if we’re gonna do this!”

  
  
“Fiiine.”

Sunny tries to remember a time where he also had that feeling. Trying his best to cherish the hangouts of his friends before having to go back to school.

He wishes it was still a memory he could recall happily.

“So!” Hero begins.

“We need to get _you-_ ” He says, pointing at Sunny. Who keeps his eyes at attention.

“to Aubrey, Basil and Mari.”

“So that you can tell us what you need us to know!” Kel continues.

…

Sunny nods _Yes._

“However, the one of the issues I see here is, well…”

“It’s... how they’re gonna take it.”

“Huh?” Kel replies, “You think somethings gonna go wrong?”

“I don’t mean it that way, But…”

  
“Look how much time we’ve had to spend here just for us to _barely_ understand everything that happened.”

  
  


_The time…_

  
  


Last Sunny remembered, it was about noon when he visited Kel.

Everything after that was just a blur.

  
  
  


“We could barely believe it.”

  
  
“And... I don't know how Mari might handle it.”

“Huh?” Kel replies with a face of confusion, before slowly remembering the time where she first left her own room so long ago.

“Oh…”

“Plus, we still need to make sure Sunny is able to settle in his home as _soon_ and as _much_ as possible.”

  
  
  


_His_ _home._

Even Sunny had to constantly remember that he was in a… well, a foreign Faraway Town.

It wasn’t his home, it was the home of _Sunny_.

He remembers Hero’s promise to treat him just the same nonetheless.

_If only he knew._

  
  
  


“It would be _extremely_ irresponsible to keep his parents from knowing longer than it already is.”

_P-_

It takes all of Sunny’s strength not to ask. It would imply too much.

_Although..._

Instead, he opts for a more innocent question.

  
  
Sunny raises his hand. 

“Yes, Sunny?” Hero replies.

_“Where are your parents?”_

_“Ah!”_

“Mom and Dad went with your parents to attend a big sale happening in a town a few hours away.”

_oh._

…

Sunny nods.

“Jeez.” Kel remarks “I wonder how _they’re_ gonna take it.”

“That’s... true.” Hero continues.

“Hopefully, if everything goes to plan, we should have the whole group ready to also get them up to speed once they arrive.”

“But before that even happens…”

“Whoever we decide to meet first, It’s gonna need all three of us to be able to convince them of what’s going on.”

“Gotcha!”

  
  
Sunny nods _Yes._

“Great! Let’s continue.”

  
  
“As of now, Mari should be in her house, most likely asleep, which should buy us some time.”

  
  
“At least _she’s_ getting some-”

  
  
_MUNCH_

“-proper sleep.” Kel murmurs.

  
  
“I’m still sorry for that, you know. I _really_ thought you were sleeping when I was talking to her.”

“hmm.”

“...I’ll do your chores for a day if it helps you forgive me!”

“Deal!”

Seeing that the small conflict is finally resolved, Hero gives a satisfied _sigh._

“Next is Aubrey.”

“Well, at this time, she would usually be hanging out with either Mari, Basil or Kim...”

“And Basil would probably still be at home, most likely caring for his plants with Polly.”

“So I was thinking, we bring Aubrey to Basil’s house, and we meet all of them there.”

“Then” Kel continues.“we all-”

_MUNCH_

  
  
“-introduce Sunny to Mari?”

  
  
“Correct.”

  
  
“Welp, sounds like a plan! I can start-”

_MUNCH_

“-calling Aubrey if you want!”

“It would be better to call Basil first, make sure we could stay there in the first place."

“Also… you can call _after_ you finish your food.”

“Fine.”

“What do you think, Sunny?”

  
  
Hero turns to see Sunny briefly looking down on his plate before making eye contact, but his unfocused eyes make it clear that it definitely wasn’t food he’s thinking about.

_Must be nervous._

“Don’t worry.” Hero gives his best reassurance. “We’ll help you talk to them, I promise.”

_“...”_

_“Thank you.”_

_“I’m good with the plan.”_

_munch_

* * *

  
  


_Aubrey, Basil._

_They could have been good friends…_

“OKAY, DONE!”

Sunny was brought out from his trance. Only to see Kel with an empty plate.

Make that _two_ empty plates.

Hero looks at Kel as if he’s just drank ~~14~~ ~~18~~ 20 bottles of Orange Joe. 

Surprised, yet unsurprised.

“... _Now_ you can call Basil.”

“Got it!” 

Both watch as Kel picks up a cellphone from his pocket, presses a few buttons, and plops it down onto the table in front of them.

  
  
  


The three boys surround the phone in anticipation.

  
  
  


**_BEEP…_ **

  
  
  


Sunny makes sure to keep quiet.

  
  
  


**_BEEP…_ **

  
  
  


_I don’t even speak much, anyway._

  
  
  


**_BEEP…_ **

  
  
  


A soft voice exits the speaker.

  
  


But not the voice Sunny was expecting.

  
  
**“Hello! Is this Kel?”**

“Oh, hi Polly! It’s me.”

**“Ah, sorry for the confusion! Basil is currently doing some gardening right now, so I asked if I can answer the call for him instead.”**

**“Is there anything you need?”**

“Um, can me, Hero and Aubrey uhh…”

  
  


Kel sees Hero mouth the word _Meetup._

  
  


“Meet up? with Basil? At his house? Together with Hero and Aubrey?”

**“Oh, of course! But I’ll go ask Basil just to be sure.”**

For a few seconds, the phone stays silent.

…

Enough to get Kel antsy.

“So uhh… Sunny!”

_“..?”_

“Does your Basil like to take care of plants, too?”

  
  
Sunny nods _Yes._

“Cool!”

A voice exits the phone once again.

**“Okay! Basil says he wouldn't mind a visit from you guys. I’m sure he would appreciate the company!”**

“Gotcha, thanks Polly!”

Satisfied, Kel ends the call.

**_BEEP_ **

“Well!” He declares proudly, “Were done with Basil. I guess Aubrey goes next?”

“Correct again.”

“Gotcha!”

Kel once again fidgets a few buttons, and lets it ring.

  
  
  


**_BEEP…_ **

  
  
  


The phone stops beeping much sooner than last ti-

“HEY AUBREEEEY!”

**“WHAT DO YOU WANT, NERD?!”**

_Definitely Aubrey._

“Can we do a meetup at Basil’s house? It’s uhh, it’s kinda important.”

**“Oh…”**

**  
****“You uh, you good... Kel?”**

“I’m fine! I just need to uhh…”

“Talk about something!”

**“Uh... sure.”**

A second voice can be heard through the phone.

  
  
**“What’s happening?”**

**“Oh, the nerd wants me to meet up with him at Basil’s house. No clue why, but he says it’s important.”**

“HI, KIM!”

**“Sup, nerd.”**

**“If you see Basil, tell him I said hi.”**

“Sure!”

During the discussion, Hero suddenly joins in.

“Wait! Aubrey, are you still there?”

**“Hero?”**

**“You’re joining the meetup too??”**

“Yeah, don’t worry. I can assure you it’s important.”

  
  
“Also, can you please text Kel once you make it there?”

  
  
**“Oh...okay?”**

“Thanks Aubrey!”

**“It’s all good, see you guys.”**

The phone beeps.

“Good job, Kel.” Hero applauds, bumping Kel’s shoulder with his.

  
  
“Dooon’t mention it!”

Hero stands up, grabbing the empty plates from the table.

“Now that everything’s in place, we have until Aubrey texts Kel’s phone to prepare.”

“I’m gonna go get Sall-”

Before Hero could continue, Kel’s eyes suddenly beam.

“I’ll get Sally!”

“Oh... you sure?”

“Yeah!” Kel replies with vigor.

“I can be responsible too, ya know?"

  
  
“Plus, who do you think took care of her while you were in college?”

“I…”

After a few seconds of surprise, Hero gives a small chuckle, and ruffles Kel’s hair.

“Im proud of you, Kel.”

“Oh cmon, just go wash the plates already!” Kel replies.

“Fiine. Fiine.”

Hero briskly leaves the dining table, into the Kitchen.

As Kel watches Hero leave, he looks at Sunny, noticing that he’s back to his classic thinking trance. But a faint, yet downcast tone still fills his eyes.

“So uhh.” Kel starts, trying to find any topic to knock Sunny out of his thoughts.

  
  
“..?”

“Oh! I'm sure you’ve probably known her too, but do you recognize Kim?”

Sunny nods _Yes._

_“Hooligang?”_

“Whoa, same name too?” Kel reacts, fairly surprised.

“But yeah, leader of the hooligang!”

“Well, technically Aubrey was the original leader, but she decided to have Kim take the lead when she noticed how it worried Mari.”

“She eventually got less hesitant with it after she found that they're really just a group of cool guys when you get to know them.”

“But Aubrey was okay with having Kim keep her role anyways!”

…

Sunny nods.

“So uhh.”

“If you have any questions about this place. You could ask me!”

Sunny nods.

  
  


…

  
  


…

  
  


…

  
  


Sunny raises his hand.

  
  
“Yes?”

_“How is she?”_

  
  
“Hm?” 

_“Mari.”_

“Oh! Like what Hero said, she’s doing okay.”

“When she isn’t busy studying, she usually hangs out with Hero and us.”

_“...”_

_“Thank you.”_

“Don’t mention it!”

  
  


…

  
  


“Uhh… I guess you must really miss her.”

“But don’t worry! Like Hero and I promised, we’re gonna get you to her in no time.”

_“Thank you.”_

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


_“I do.”_

  
  


…

  
  


“Sunny?”

_“...?”_

“Uh, I know you promised you would say everything soon, but can I pleeeeease ask a question?”

_“It... depends.”_

_“But I’ll try.”_

“Um, How was I?”

_“...?”_

  
  
“In your uh, life.”

  
  
_“Oh.”_

“I was just... curious.”

_“...”_

_“You were…”_

_“A great friend.”_

_  
__  
__“And an even better brother.”_

_“You stayed optimistic, against everything.”_

...

…

“Hey!”

“Are you trying to make me cry?!”

_“Sorry.”_

“Oh! It’s fine, I was just kidding, heheh.”

…

“...I really was?”

_“Yes.”_

“Ah… sorry, It’s just that I was thinking about how I saw you when you knocked the door not too long ago.”

“And the way you reacted when you tried to tell us what changed.”

“You look like you’ve been through alot, you know!”

“And I would never have wanted you to uh… look like that.”  
  


_..._

“Plus… you’re here _.”_

“...Um, how _did_ you get here, anywa-”

  
  
“Wait! Wait! youdon’tneedtoanswerthat-”

_“I don’t know.”_

“Huh?”

“You… don’t remember what you did to get here?”

_“I…”_ _  
  
_

_“I saw what happened to me.”_

_“But I don’t really understand it.”_

_…_

_“That’s all I can say for now.”_

_“Sorry.”_

“It’s fine!”

“But...”

“You _are_ planning to stay here for a bit...right?”

  
  


“...Please?”

  
  
  


_"Kel."_

_“I don’t think... I’ll ever be able to go back.”_

_..._

“Oh!”

“I MEAN, I DIDN’T MEAN TO SAY IT THAT WAY-”

_“It’s fine.”_

_“I… really am lucky to even be here.”_

_“It’s much more than I honestly deserve.”_

“Hey!” 

“You _do_ deserve this.”

“I’d say you deserve more!”

_“...”_

“What makes you think that, anyway-?”

  
  


The ring of the nearby phone interrupts the conversation.

**BEEP**

“Oh! that’s gotta be Aubrey.”

  
  
  
  
  


Aubrey > Kel

3:34 AM

Aubrey: WERE HERE

Kel: THAAAAAAAAAAANKS AUBS

Aubrey: call me that 1 more time and im leaving

Kel: :(

  
  
  
  
  


“Uh, I think I should go get Sally now. Heheh.”

“But I mean what I said you know! Don’t ever think that you don’t deserve anything!”

_“...”_

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Sunny finds himself near the same door that he “knocked” not too long ago. If he focused hard enough, he swore he could still feel ringing in his ears.

This time however, with the added company of Hero, who recently got himself a change of clothes.

He can also see Sally, soundly sleeping. Huddled on the arms of Kel.

“Okay! So the walk to Basil’s house to be quick, but to make sure we don’t… surprise anyone else for now, we should still try to get there quickly.”

  
  
“I’ll take the lead, and Sunny goes behind me.”

  
  
“Kel, you go behind Sunny and look around to look if anyone notices us.”

  
  
“YYYYYYYES SIR!”

“You ready, Sunny?”

  
  
Sunny nods _Yes._

He sees Hero nod in return, and slightly opens the door. The sunlight immediately bathes Sunny, together with Kel and the rest of the living room. Hero takes a few steps outside, and looks around the area.

“Okay, coast is clear, lets go!”

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

Sunny leaves the door to follow Hero, followed by Kel.

  
  
  


_Left foot_

_Right foot_

_Left foot_

_Right foot_

Hero travels on a brisk walk, making sure they cover decent ground, while allowing everyone to keep their pace.

Looking back, Sunny can see Kel surveying the areas, clearly unfazed by their current speed.

Familliar houses line the horizon.

Soon, they’re at the intersection, getting ready to cross the road, and make a right turn.

Sunny could see the park from a distance...

Where he first woke up to this Faraway Town.

He sighs, knowing he will probably never understand why he came here.

Sunny decides instead to think on how in the world will he explain himself to Aubrey and Basil.

Thankfully, the ever so gentle flowing wind of this place never failed to ease his thoughts yet again, if only for a little bit.

_Left foot._

_Right foot._

Sunny recognizes the pavement he is now on. Basil’s house should just be on their left.

!

Sunny stops, tapping Hero’s shoulder to also signal him.

“Anything wrong, Sunny?” Kel asks, curious about the sudden break.

Sunny goes behind Kel, and uses his hands to give him a gentle push.

  
  
“Uhh…”

He proceeds to position Kel shoulder to shoulder with Hero.

“...Oh!” Hero replies. “Sure, just peek out whenever you're ready.”

Sunny nods, and proceeds to go right behind Hero and Kel, his new temporary form of cover.

Slowly but surely, Basil’s house makes it into view.

The house felt simple, yet firm. The entire area surrounding it decorated by plants of various shapes, colors and sizes. A mixture of radiant scents filled the atmosphere.

If it wasn't for everything that happened the last time he entered a house like this, Sunny would have felt relaxed.

All three boys collectively make a deep breath as they make it to the door.

“You guys ready?”

“Definitely!”

_“...”_

Sunny gives two firm taps on Hero's shoulder, signalling his preparation.

Seeing confirmation from the whole group. Hero readies himself, and knocks the door.

  
  


…

  
  


…

  
  


Sunny could feel his heart beat.

  
  


…

  
  


…

  
  
  


The doorknob turns.

The door opens.

Keeping himself behind his cover, Sunny could only hear the voice of the person opening the door.

  
  


  
“Oh, Hello! Please make yourselves at home.”

“Hi Polly!” Kel quickly replies.

“Um… can you… close the door behind you for a bit? Please?”

Quickly noticing the unusual tone, Polly quickly follows Kel’s request.

“Oh… anything wrong?” She asks, concerned.

Hero readies himself.

“I was wondering if you could help us… introduce someone!”

"Oh...sure!" Polly replies. But based on her tone, it looks like she already noticed a figure behind both of them.

_Dang, must’ve seen the legs._

“Um, just give him some time to introduce himself.” He replies, maintaining composure.

“Of course! He can take his time-”

Sunny slowly peeks from the left of Hero, making eye contact with Polly.

He can see her eyes very, very slowly narrow.

“Is…"

"Is that-?”

  
  
  
  


“UHHHHH, GUYS?” Kel alarms. To the quick attention of all 4.

  
  
  
  


Sunny looks at Kel, trying to follow his view.

He’s looking at the nearby window.

Looking closely, he could immediately recognize the figure behind it.

How couldn’t he?

Sunny makes eye contact. 

Basil's eyes widen with pure horror.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think fast.


End file.
